


The Ballad of Outlaw Stripes

by Albrix_the_Weremoose259



Series: The Ballad of Outlaw Stripes [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption, Revenge, Tigers, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albrix_the_Weremoose259/pseuds/Albrix_the_Weremoose259
Summary: The Ballad of Outlaw stripes the story of Joseph Strongclaw and his quest for revenge for the deaths of his wife and child. It takes place at the turn of the 20 century when Zootopia was still young and the western areas were ruled by a Buffalo named Bison Bill.
Series: The Ballad of Outlaw Stripes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558162





	1. Chapter 1

“Cry not for us  
Our souls survive”

“Justice awaits  
the waters rise”

Dust. That’s all we is dust. Or at least that’s what the Amur tiger reckoned as he shoveled more dirt onto the pine boxes that had been built for his wife and daughter. Sweat ran down his face and matted his fur but he kept shoveling the dirt onto them both. All the while cursing himself for not having been there to protect them. All the while hating his past that had come back to haunt him. 

He knew exactly who had done this to him and he also knew exactly what he’s was going to do about it. Joseph Strongclaw had left a month ago to handle some business in the small city of Zootopia. He had left his wife and daughter with the promise that he would bring them back some gifts and he had kept that promise. For his wife who had been a beautiful and strong willed cougar he had gotten her some red cloth that she had requested. Joseph could still hear her voice. “Now dear, while y’all are in that big ole city would ya get me some red cloth for a new dress?” 

Of course he had agreed without hesitation. As for his little girl she wanted a new doll, maybe with some fur that could be brushed. The memory of her sweet smile broke his heart every time he thought of it. When Joseph had returned to his home though he had walked inside expecting to be overrun by the ladies of his life but instead had found them laying dead on the floor covered in their own blood. Their dresses had been torn to shreds and the body’s had been riddled with gunshot wounds. 

Joseph fell to his knees in shock and disbelief dropping the gifts he carried. He crawled forward and grabbed his wife and childs lifeless bodies and clung to them as sorrow burrowed into his soul. Joseph cried and roared as he rocked back forth. He stayed that way for quite some time and most likely would have stayed there if it hadn’t been for his neighbor coming to visit. 

Augustus had walked through the door and into a scene that his wolf eyes hadn’t been prepared for to find his tiger friend cuddling two lifeless bodies. Augustus Wolford wasn’t a stranger to dead wives or other family members but this had a different stink about it. Blood pooled on the wooden floor, the scent of it clogged the air. “By the Creator! What happened?” 

His question went ignored for a moment. Joseph stopped rocking and looked up into Augustus’s eyes. The pain and sorrow nearly made Augustus join Joseph on the floor. He knew that pain and his heart cried that his friend was now experiencing it. Augustus bent down and placed a paw on Joseph’s shoulder. “I’m terribly sorry my friend.” He said somberly. “Come now. We must get them up laid to rest. Leaving them here will not do.”

Joseph turned his head back to them slowly. “Yeah. I suppose so.” 

It had taken them only a few moments to carry the girls outside. Joseph cleaned them up with some rags and water from the well. Augustus gathered some pine wood that had been planned for expanding the house and set to making a coffin that could fit two. After a few hours of work and letting Joseph say his goodbyes the coffin was ready and the two ladies were placed inside. Now clean and dressed in the finest linens they owned. The wolf and tiger carried them over to the little girls favorite spot underneath a sprawling oak where they both began to dig a hole large enough for the coffin. After another thirty minutes they lowered the coffin into the hole. Augustus looked at Joseph. “Anything you want to say before we throw the dirt on top?” 

Joseph stood silently looking at the two beauties that had given him so much joy tears flowing softly down his cheeks. What could he say? What could he do? He wasn’t here to protect them when it had counted. There wasn’t much to say that would make this whole situation better. Nothing at all except. “I’m sorry darlings.” And even that felt hollow.

With that the cover was laid on the coffin and the two mammals began to shovel the dirt on top.

Joseph turned to Augustus after they had finished. “Thank you for the help old friend.”

“You are most welcome.., Also i am so sorry that you have had to experience this trama. Please come and stay with me and my wife tonight. You shouldn’t be alone at this time.”

“Thanks for the offer Augustus, but i’m afraid that i can’t do that.” Joseph looked up to the Amarillo sky and took in a deep breath. “I have a job to do now and i need to get to it.” He looked back down and met Augustus’s eyes once again. This time though Augustus had fear in his. Joseph placed a massive paw on the wolfs shoulder. “Do me this one favor old friend.”

“Name it.” Augustus said shakely.

“Make them a headstone with their names on it. Along with this inscription. ‘Cry not for us Our souls survive. Justice awaits the waters rise.’ Could ya do That for me?”

“I could. But what are you gonna do Joe?”

Joseph nodded and turned around and started to walk into the house. Throwing the shovel down as he did. “Come on Joe, Don’t do what i think you are. I’m Beggin ya! It won’t end well.”

Joseph ignored Augustus and disappeared into the house. It was getting dark but Joseph could see just fine. His eyesight felt sharpened and his sense of hearing and smell had become razor sharp. He made his way to the bedroom that he had shared with his wife, then to a small chest that had been locked what seemed like a lifetime ago. He grabbed a key from a hidden drawer on the side then unlocked the chest.

Minutes later Joseph emerged from the house. Augustus saw all that he knew would be on Joe. Gone was the blood soaked farmers clothes. Replaced with black riding pants, a sky blue button up shirt with long sleeves and a leather vest over that. On his head sat a weathered duster. On his right hip sat the gun every mammal feared. A colt .45 accompanied by several rounds of bullets. In his left hand he held a Shiloh sharps long range rifle with matching sights and a ammo belt slung over his chest with the bullets for the rifle. Joseph stepped over to a small table just outside and grabbed two more things as Augustus walked over. “Joseph please don’t go an do this.”

“Sorry Augustus. I have to.” he answered as he tied the doll that he had gotten his daughter to his belt on the left side. 

“You’re gonna die if’n ya do this Joe, I’m tellin ya.”

“Then so be it.” He replied as he grabbed the red cloth that he had gotten for his bride and tied it around his shoulders like a poncho. Draping it to his right and covering the pistol that sat all to comfortably on his right hip.

“Oh come on Joe, I knew this was what ya would do when i seen’t that look in yer eyes. That savage look only comes around when you're angry.”

Joseph knew he spoke the truth and he had promised his wife a long time ago that he would not use his more savage side except in maybe love making but, some promises were made to be broken. “I’m sorry Augustus, but i know who has done this to me…, no to them. I know that he will not stop either. Others will follow.” Joseph explained as they walked to a motorbike that stood on the side of the house. Joseph placed his rifle into a leather holder made for it and slung himself over the seat. He looked at Augustus, now eye level with the wolf. “I know why he did this and i’m telling ya now that i will drag the depths of hell before i let Bison Bill get away with this.” Joseph pushed the kick start down. The Motorbikes engine roared to life with an angry sound.

Joseph revved the engine a couple times. “Please make that headstone for me please.”

Joseph then kicked the Motorbike into gear and tore off leaving this life in the dust, leaving Augustus to watch. He looked at the the sprawling oak as he passed by and felt anger, sorrow, regret all as one emotion. He looked straight and muttered to himself.  
“Sleep easy Bison Bill. Because soon i’ll send ya to Hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You can punch and threaten a man and he will forgive you.

But to threaten or harm a man’s family you court the devil himself.”

Albrix the Weremoose 

“Papa! Come look at what I found papa!”

Joseph turned his head to see his little darling dashing over the mounds of earth that he had plowed earlier. He dropped the garden hoe he had in his hand and knelt as he realized that she had something in her paw. “What ya got there darling?”

“A purtty grasshoppa papa.” The little cub girl answered.

“Well how about ya let me see it Rosalie?” He said as he booped her nose with a finger.

“As long as ya don’t go and kill it.”

Joseph chuckled to himself. “Now why would i do that beautiful?”

Rosalie studied her father for a moment. Deciding that he wouldn’t hurt the little grasshopper she opened her paw. “I named him Ruckus papa!” she said with a smile as the grasshopper crawled around her arm. “He he.. It tickles.”

Joseph grinned as he watched his beautiful daughter play with Ruckus the grasshopper. As he watched the wind began to pick up and thunder rumbled and lightning cracked close by. Joseph stood up and looked at the sky. “Seems a storm is a coming. Time to get inside Rosal...” Joseph stopped as a scream erupted from inside his house. His fur stood up on the back of his neck and his muscles grew taught. He began to make for the door of the house but stopped as he heard his daughter scream out in pain behind him. He spun around to see her clutching at her chest as dark red blood spilled forth from a gunshot wound. Lightning cracked down close. Close enough for him to smell the ozone burning. He knelt down and grabbed his little girl, tears welling in his eyes. “Rosalie shh.. It’ll be ok, Just, just stay with me darling. I’ll make it alright baby girl.” 

Lighting cracked once more nearby throwing off a harsh light. Joseph tried to hold pressure on the wound but the bleeding wouldn’t stop. He watched helplessly as Rosalie mouthed “Papa, Help me. I’m scared papa.” 

“I’m right here Honey. Just stay with me.” He said tearfully as his little cub choked on her own blood. Lightning cracked once again. Joseph shot up with his pistol raised. Raised at a target that wasn’t there. He looked around for a moment to get his bearings straight. Realizing where he was he set his pistol down and placed his face in his paws. He remained that way, crying as the rain began to fall, lighting cracked and the thunder rolled.

The next morning Joseph made his way through Coyote Canyon with no problem. His motorbike was getting low on fuel and the dream, rain, and lack of sleep didn’t have him in a good mood. He was going to stop at a small town that surrounded a building that was being called the palm tower. An hour after leaving Coyote Canyon he pulled into a small service station. Pulling up to a pump he shut the engine off as a small sheep boy ran up to him. “Anything i can do fer ya mister?”

Joseph reached into his pocket and pulled a gold coin out and held it up to so the boy could see. “Ya sure can son. Fill my bike up and tell me where i can find a drink.”

The boy’s face lit up. A whole gold piece all to himself, he could hardly believe it. Joseph began to hand it to the boy but snatched it back. The boys outstretched hoove fell to his side as a look of disdain crossed his face. “Come now boy. This here gold piece can still be yours if you have the right information for me.”

“I might.” The boy replied giving the strange tiger a sideways look.

“That’s the spirit. Now tell me something. Have ya seen any outlaws with red sashes around?”

The boy shook his head smiling now. “Uh huh. I saw two just this morning.”

“Ya did huh!” Joseph rubbed his chin. “Where at son?” He asked as he reached into a pouch on the bike and produced a cigarrillo that he placed in his mouth.

“Over there.” The boy pointed. “At the Saloon. They haven’t left all day.”

Joseph looked to where the boy was pointing and lit the cigar, taking a puff he turned back to the Sheep. He reached in his pocket again and produced another gold coin. “Here son. Fill her up and keep a close eye on my rifle will ya?”

“Yes sir!” The boy replied with glee as he stared at the two gold coins.

Joseph got off of the motorbike. The doll on his hip shook and he whipped the red cloth over his right shoulder to hide the pistol sitting on his hip. “Hey boy, one more thing. What kind of mammals were they?” 

The sheep boy looked up at the tiger, still playing with the two gold coins in his hooves. “They be a Puma and a Wolf mister.”

Joseph pulled the revolver from his holster and checked the rounds in it. Satisfied he returned it to its holster and took a drag from the cigarrillo. “Thanks.” He started to walk towards the saloon. He pulled his hat down a bit to help cut the sun. A few moments later Joseph stepped up onto the porch of the saloon and pushed the double doors open. To his right was the bar and bartender who had looked up to see him.To his left was a few tables and chairs with a piano against the wall. “Howdy Stranger.” said the badger.  
Joseph ignored him and walked to the table that a wolf and puma sat playing cards. Joseph recognized them from his days of running with them and Bison Bill. AS he walked up to them they remained oblivious, clearly well on their way to being drunk. Joseph grabbed his pistol and pulled it from under the red cloth pointing it at the puma. Joseph saw only red and felt his blood boiling as he smelled the scent of his daughter on the Puma. The wolf saw movement from the corner of his eye and before he could yell out a warning to the puma a loud thundering noise erupted from the .45 hitting the puma square in the head and knocking him from his chair. The puma was dead before he hit the ground. The wolf yelped and Joseph grabbed the table and tossed it. The wolf scurried backwards trying to get away from the crazed and savage eye’d tiger that was bearing down on him. He scrambled a few feet before hitting the wall.

Joseph reached down and grabbed the wolf by the neck and pulled him up to eye level. He placed his .45 under the wolf's muzzle and pulled the hammer back with a finger. He then roared in the wolf’s face, baring all of his ferocious teeth and causing the wolf to lose control of his bladder. 

The wolf shuddered as rage filled slits starred back at him. “Well, well, how are you there Clyde?” Joseph asked.

Clyde swallowed hard. “Stripes, i had nothing to do...” 

Joseph roared again and tightened his grip on Clyde’s neck. “I’m not here to hear ya beg or tell me what i know to be a lie. I’m here for ya cowardly ass to deliver a message to Bison Bill fer me. I want ya to tell him that I’m coming for him. Can ya do that for me?”

Clyde nodded his head as much as he could and Joseph dropped him. Clyde hit the floor coughing. He got up and started to run for his life. Joseph yelled out before he reached the door. 

“YOU TELL HIM I’M COMING! YOU TELL HIM I’M COMING YOU HEAR, AND HELL'S COMING WITH ME!


	3. Chapter 3

The sheep boys played with the two gold pieces that the tiger had given him. He had filled the Motorbikes tank and was waiting for the tiger to return when he heard a gunshot come from the saloon followed by terrified screams then the loudest roar that he had ever heard in his short time alive. The boy watched for a few moments when he saw a wolf burst forth from the door. He watched as the wolf stumbled and tripped over himself as fast as he could and ran for the edge of town. He could hear yelling coming from the saloon.

“You tell him i’m coming! You tell him i’m coming and hell’s coming with me!”

The tiger emerged shortly after that and walked down off of the porch. He crossed the street and came back to his bike. “Hey son, is it full?” Joseph asked.

“Yes sir.” the boy answered.

“Thanks lad.” Joseph said as he sat down on the bike and pushed down on the kickstart. The engine rumbled to life. He placed it into gear and drove away. As he drove through the small town he could see a dust trail a good ways ahead. Joseph grinned to himself as he stopped at the edge of town. He reached in his pocket and pulled another cigar out, licking it to help it burn slow. He brought out a match and struck it on the side of the bike’s fuel tank. He puffed on it as he held the match to the end. 

He chuckled as he remembered what his wife used to tell him about smoking these things. He had quit, well kinda. He only had smoked when he was away from her and Rosalie but her keen sense of smell had always got him a good scolding. 

Joseph wasn’t in to much of a hurry. He knew that ole Clyde would go to the next town yelling and hollering about him. But he also knew that nobody would take him to seriously. He sat on the motorbike, enjoying the cigar and burbling the engine made as it idled.

After a few more minutes he took one last drag on the cigar then threw it into the sand. He placed the bike into gear and sped off. By now that cowardly Clyde would be at least half the distance to the next town and he didn’t want to be to far behind him. 

Joseph rode hard for an hour and half. Before he came upon a tall butte, a town sat just below that butte and it would make a great place to set up his rifle. Joseph pulled his motorbike up on the side of the butte where it wouldn’t be seen. He killed the engine and got off, grabbing his rifle as he did. It slid from its holster with a satisfying sound of steel against leather. Joseph walked to a small mound on the butte. He crested the mound above the town. From here he had a great vantage point of the towns saloon and Main Street of the small town. He could see a few mammals securing around preparing fortifications. Joseph chuckled. “Well, it looks like they did take that old coward seriously this time. He walked over to a small group of rocks to his right and and crouched down. He grabbed a paw full of sand and and let It drift slowly from his paw. He noted the direction of the wind and adjusted his sights accordingly. He then pushed the lever down which opened the breach, placing a round in he pulled the lever back and closed the breach. 

Joseph laid down on the rocks and placed his hat to his left in front of him. He brought the rifle up to his shoulder and took aim through the sights. His eyes adjusting to the distance. He took aim at a wolf that stood atop an overturned paddle cart. He thumbed the hammer back and then pulled the first of two triggers. Joseph made sure of his aim and held his breath as he pulled the second trigger. A split second later a deafening report issued from the barrel and the rifle kicked back from the force. He watched as the round flew down range and struck the wolf clean through the chest. He pushed the breach open again and turned the rifle up, shaking the round out before placing another in. The hammer already drawn he placed the rifle down and took aim again placing the sights on a tiger. He pulled the first trigger and then took a breath and pulled the second but as he did he realized that the tiger he had taken aim at was wearing a dress. Dread filled him as he watched the round hurtle down range. 

For a split second dread filled Joseph as the round traveled towards its target, he wanted to close his eyes but he knew that he had to watch. Reacting to seeing the wolf fall over the Tigress jumped back in fright just as a bullet hit the ground in front of her, tearing a hole in her dress as it did so. Joseph let out the breath that he had forgotten that he had been holding. The tigress dropped a plate and cup that she had been carrying and screamed, running for cover. Joseph cursed himself for making such a hasty shot. Shaking his head he cleared his mind and refocused on the targets down below after adding a new round into the chamber. As he looked down range he saw that his brief lapse in firing had given everyone time to take cover, something that he had not wanted. Knowing that it would be best to find a new position he grudgingly gathered his hat and rifle to find a new spot. This was dangerous knowing that now they knew his old position and would be out looking for him. But Joseph was smarter than they thought. He moved quickly coming down the from the hill and as stealthy as he could he ran to a nearby cart station, finding a spot that was empty and only had one way in. That was good and bad. The good was that they would have to funnel in but the bad was it could leave him with no way out. Joseph shrugged and figured he would take his chances.

He placed his rifle on a beam and took aim at another target. From the cart station he could see damn near the whole town. To his right were the water tower, general goods store/ and some housing for the towns small population. Directly across him was the Inn as the first building when you came into town. Next was the saloon, then the sheriff’s office and jail house and beside that was a hardware store. To his left was the blockade that had been hastily setup to stop him from riding into town. As Joseph took aim he watched another wolf give orders to a puma to search the houses and then a sheep run back into the sheriff's office. Joseph took aim on the one that was giving orders and pulled the hammer back, then the first trigger. A claw rested on the second as the old wolf spoke up. “Joe! I know that’s you out there shootin my boys. Why don’t y'all come on out an we talk about this.”

Joseph remained quite for a moment as the old wolf stood in the street looking around. “Come on now Joe!” He yelled again. “Ain’t no reason to be killin nobody now.”

Joseph now couldn’t keep quiet now. His anger boiled up inside him and stripped away his better judgement. “Ain’t no reason ya say sheriff!?” The sheriff tensed and pointed his gun towards the cart station. “Weren’t no reason for my family to be killed either!” Joseph yelled.

“Well son I hate it fer ya but the boss said that you an them had to go. So away they went.”   
Joseph’s blood was as hot as the sun now, his anger rising with every word the sheriff said.   
“Now give yer self up and i’ll send ya to yer bitch of a wife and that half breed daughter of yours.”

Before the sheriff could react Joseph stood up from his cover and pulled the second trigger. He had heard enough, his anger bringing him from his cover. The round shot through the air in a fraction of a second and tore through the old wolf sheriff, piercing his belly. The wolf fell to the ground howling in agony. Gunfire erupted from the roof of the buildings in front of him along with gunfire from the windows. Joseph no longer cared for his safety as rage filled his veins and vengeance filled his mind. He opened the breach on his rifle and emptied the round, then placed a new one in the chamber. He took aim at a buffalo on the roof and pulled the twin triggers as he walked. The gun thundered and the round struck the buffalo in the heart. It tumbled down the front of the saloon and fell in front of the building with a loud thump. Joseph threw down his rifle and pulled his pistol from his right hip. 

He aimed it at the Sheriff's office window and fired twice. Two rounds of lead struck the sheep. One square in the chest and the second through the head. Joseph turned left and fired on two hyena’s that came running around the corner of the saloon. Four shots later they lay twitching and dying on the sand. A round ripped through Joseph's right arm. He roared in pain and turned around to see the puma that had been searching the houses was running at him firing. Joseph raised his pistol and fired his last two rounds. The first went wild as his arm had spasmed from the pain. The second hit the puma in the throat, knocking him to the ground, he laid on the sand gurgling and grabbing at his neck as his blood spilled from his jugular. 

Blood now ran down Joseph's arm as he walked over to the sheriff. He stood over the wolf watching him bleed to death. “Water!’ The wolf yelled. “I need some water, please give me some water.”

“All you’ll get is a painful death.” Joseph answered. He bent down and picked the wolf up and brought him close to his face. “Now tell me where Bison Bill is.”

“Go to hel…” The wolf was cut off by a loud and vicious roar. The roar did it’s intended task though. “Alright, he’s at the Palm tower that’s being built. It’s no use goin there...” The wolf coughed, blood splattering his muzzle. “He’ll kill ya just like we killed those two bitc..” The wolf’s words stopped there as Joseph’s anger rose once again and he grabbed the wolf by his throat with his teeth. His powerful jaws clamped down and blood ran down his maw as he felt the wolf’s body twitch. Joseph dropped the body to the ground with a thump and wiped the blood from his muzzle. He walked over to his rifle and picked it up. He put the breach to his lips and gently blew the sand from the barrel as the towns people emerged from the buildings. Female mammals ran to the some of the dead mammals crying. Joseph paid them no mind as he walked from the town, his eye’s set like steel. He placed the pistol back into it’s holster and ignored the pain in his right arm. He made it back to his motorbike and returned the rifle back to it’s holster. He pulled the longcoat he had on off of his right arm and checked the wound in his arm.   
The bleeding had stopped but it needed to be cauterize as soon as possible to avoid infection. He reached into his saddle packs and pulled out a spare piece of cloth which he used to wrap around the wound and tie off using his mouth and left hand. After which he slid the longcoat back over his arm and started the motorbike. The engine rumbled to life and he kicked it into gear. He pulled away and into the evening, heading toward the Palm Tower and Bison Bill. Fire in his eyes and rage in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Joseph had only rode a mile or two from the town. Just far enough away that he didn’t have to hear the wailing of the women folk over the deaths of their Outlaw husbands. He sat with his back against his motorbike and a fire in front of him heating up a small piece of steel that he kept in his pack just in case he needed to cauterize any wounds. After stopping he had cleaned the wound and examined it more thoroughly. To his amusement the bullet had went clean through. Bad thing about that was that it needed to be cauterized on both sides and that wasn’t something that he ever looked forward to. He wished he had kept his temper in check but that damn wolf had really pissed him off by talking about his wife and daughter like that. He lingered on his thoughts for a bit as the steel heated up. 

For awhile he drifted between his actions earlier that day and his regret for not being around to save his family. The wind kicked up a bit and caused some metal pieces on his motorbike to rattle, breaking him from his thoughts. Joseph reached down with a cloth in his paw and grabbed the piece of steel which now was glowing hot. Knowing what was to come next he placed the steel in his left hand and grabbed an extra shirt he had pulled from his pack. Balling up the shirt he put it in his mouth. Before he could talk himself out of it he placed the hot steel on the back of his arm and bit down on the shirt. The heat seared the flesh, cauterizing the wound but causing him to writhe in pain. He pulled it away after a moment and immediately stuck it on the front of his arm. Repeating the process for the exit of the wound. As the heat did its job again he roared out into the night. Trying to give the blackness all of his pain and anger and hatred. 

After the moment had passed he pulled the steel away from his arm and placed it into the cool desert sand. He laid his head back breathing heavily as he tried to ignore the pain. His breathing quickly slowed and the pain seemed to subside. 

× × ×

Joseph grabbed his hammer and and a pair of nails while making his way toward the the backside of the house. He could hear his wife humming a melody inside as she cleaned the plates and prepared lunch. The sound brought a smile to his muzzle and a warm, proud feeling to his heart. Rosalie ran around the edge of the fence chasing small lizards and giggling to herself when she tried to block its path. That more than anything brought him so much joy. 

Joseph reached the back of the house and began to climb the ladder. A windstorm had come through the night before while they had been sleeping and had pulled some of the wooden shingles loose. He reckoned that he wouldn’t waste anytime and had decided to fix them. Once on the roof he found the loose shingles and began to hammer nails into them. He was mid swing when he heard the scream come from inside the house. A flash of fear jolted through him, forgoing the ladder he jumped from the roof and landed in the front of the house. He looked around for Rosalie but couldn’t see her. Another scream followed by a loud crash came from inside the house again. Joseph raced to the door of the house. Just inside a hulking figure stood holding his head with one hoof and a gun in the other. Rosalie and his wife Evelyn were against the wood burning stove with Rosalie hiding behind her mother. Evelyn bared her teeth and was preparing to attack when thunder and lighting erupted from the barrel of the pistol that the hulking figure held. The round it had fired struck Evelyn in the chest and she reeled from the pain and shock. Rosalie screamed and Joseph roared and leapt at the big shadow. A savage rage overtaking his senses. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the gun spout fire and thunder again. This time the ground hitting his daughter who was shaking her mother while crying. The round hit and she fell over as well Joseph’s screamed in torment as he seemed not able to stop any of it. With a grin the figure turned towards Joseph and raised the gun to his head. A maniacal laugh is all he heard before the gun fired once more.

Joseph woke up with a start, his teeth bared and claws ready to rip apart the hulking figure. He quickly gained his senses back but now they seemed a bit sharper and his vision had lost its color. He rubbed his eyes to clear it out but to no avail. “That’s not gonna make your eyes any better.” Came a soft stern voice from the dark. 

Joseph grabbed his pistol from the motorbikes seat and pointed it towards the sound. “Who are ya? What do you want?” He asked.

“A hot meal and that warm fire would be a good start.” The voice replied. 

Joseph was silent for a moment his pistol still pointed at the voice. “Come out of the dark so I can see ya better.”

“Oh I think that you can see me just fine with those eyes.” The voice replied.

The voice was right. He could see into the dark. As a tiger he had always possessed a certain bit of night vision but nothing like this. He could clearly see a tigress standing just beyond the small fires light with her hands in the air. Her tattered dress softly blowing in the breeze. He stared at the tigress for a minute or so, silently asking himself if she was a danger. He decided that she wasn’t and lowered his pistol. If she turned out to be then he would kill her plain and simple. “Take a seat.” He said gesturing with the pistol to a spot across from him. The tigress lowered her hands and sat down where he had pointed. Joseph rubbed his eyes again. 

“That’s not gonna help’em.” The tigress said, watching him. 

Joseph stopped and looked at her with one hand still over his eye. “How do ya know?” He was a little more gruff than he meant to be but she seemed not to take offense.

“Because I have seen eyes like that before.” She answered, reaching into a sack and pulling out two hunks of meat. Joseph’s uncovered eye fell upon the meat, his mouth beginning to water as the smell hit him. He watched hungrily as she produced a cast iron frying pan from her sack and placed the meat in it then placed the pan over the fire. 

Joseph turned his attention from the meat and asked. “So, where have you seen my eyes before?”

The tigress grabbed the hunks of meat and flipped them over. “Oh ya know. Here an there.”

“Oh yeah?” Joseph replied. 

“Yeah.” 

Joseph sat silently, watching the tigress tend to the chunks of meat that were cooking. His eyesight still grey. The tigress didn’t pay him much attention knowing that she had savage eyes trained on her. Soon the smell of the meat became nearly intoxicating and Joseph broke his silence, eager for something to take his mind off of his growling stomach. “What’s your name?” He asked the tigress. 

She looked up and into his savage eyes. “Jessica. My name is Jessica, but most call me Jessie.” Jessica pulled the pan from the fire and set it to the side. Reaching into her bag she pulled out some spices and sprinkled them on the chicken. “What’s your name?” She asked in return. 

“Joseph, Joseph Strongclaw.” He answered. 

“Joseph Strongclaw huh?” Jessica reached into the pan and handed Joseph a hunk of meat. “That’s a good, strong name.” 

Joseph took the meat and hungrily bit into it. The flavor was incredible. It had been a long time since he had anything other than the fake meat that was made from insects or fish. As he ate the color began to return to his vision.

“Your vision should be returning to normal after that.” Jessica told him. 

Joseph, now done with the chunk of meat looked at her and could finally see the orange and black stripes of her fur. “It seems to be working. I can see your orange color.” Joseph licked his paws. “So, what kind of meat was that?”

“Chicken.” Jessica answered. 

“Oh. It was delicious.” Joseph said licking his claws.  
Jessica nodded her thanks as she finished hers. “Yeah. Pretty good stuff. Also one sure fire way to calm down a Pred that’s gotten a taste for blood.” 

Joseph looked at Jessica quizzically. “What do ya mean a taste for blood?” he asked. 

Jessica sighed. “I mean that bit you pulled back there, hang on.” she said, stopping his interruption. “Now I know what you are gonna say and buddy let me tell ya, I ain't buying it.” 

Joseph learned forward as she continued. “Now what you did back there especially to that wolf sheriff was brutal. It tends to happen when a predator is hellbent on getting revenge or defending themselves but that was some old world stuff. I mean ya still have his blood covering your chops.”

“Yeah! Big deal. He had it coming.” Joseph replied in his defense. 

Jessica grabbed a small rock and threw it at him. “Listen here ya damn fool. Back there you went savage, and that ain't good.” she said poking a claw him. “It gets results sure but if your not careful you could lose yourself in that state.” There was a brief pause. “You could lose yourself and those that you love.” Melancholy laced Jessica's voice. “Trust me. I've seen it happen.” 

Joseph sat still, taking in what she had told him. He had heard of other mammals going savage but never thought it would have happened to him. In the fire light he could see the fur around Jessica's eyes was wet. “Jessica I.” she shook her head. 

“Don't ya worry about me. I'm fine. Just remember what I said.” Jessica stood up and grabbed her things.

“Wait!” Joseph exclaimed. “You're welcome to camp here tonight. Besides some company would be nice.” 

Jessica thought about it for a moment. Deciding that sleeping beside a warm fire was more preferable than sleeping out in the cold desert she set her stuff back down and she returned to the rock she been sitting on. 

The two mostly sat in silence the rest of the night. Going to sleep not long after with full bellies.


	5. Chapter 5

“Dreams can be confusing, or elating but a lot of the time they can be a curse. Haunting us with memories of the past, but very sparingly they can be an immense source of joy and a way to say goodbye to a loved one." The giant weremoose said to the traveler as he stoked the campfire. "Heh., Trust me friend. I have experienced it.” 

Moose. 

The water was hot and inviting as Joseph soaked his tired body. The hot spring had been a nice little secret that he had kept for years. He used it when he had become tired and wore out with life but tonight was different. He had brought his wife Evelyn to his secret hot spring, to share in its warmth and relaxing waters. 

Joseph breathed a sigh and laid his head back against the rocks behind him, closing his eyes and letting the hot water soak into his sore muscles that he had gotten from building their home. After a moment that felt like days he sensed the water stirring. He opened his eyes and looked up. His wife Evelyn had started to wade to him. He couldn't help but smile as her elegant and beautiful form was presented for his eyes to feast upon. The cougar’s fur was a soft and light tan with her midsection covered in white fur that tapered down into her womanhood, no matter how many times Joseph saw it he always loved it. 

He watched as Evelyn sauntered towards him through the waist deep water. When she reached him she submerged herself in the hot water. Joseph felt her paws around his legs as she pulled herself up him, making sure that her midsection brushed against his manhood. As her head emerged from the water he wrapped his arms around her and the two kissed, she laid her head on his chest afterward. The two sat in silence for what felt like an hour just reveling in the heat of the water. “So.” Evelyn said breaking the silence and lifting her head from his chest to look him in the eye. Joseph lifted his head from the rock that it had been resting on. “This is the fabled hot spring that you have been going on about lately huh?”

Joseph chuckled. “Yeah, this is it.” He looked into her amber eye’s. “Why? Is it not to your liking?” 

Evelyn smiled. “Oh it's to my liking. But while we are here I feel that there's something you should know.” she said as she walked two fingers up his muscular chest playfully.

Joseph raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and what is it that I need to know?”

Evelyn looked once again into his eyes. Hesitating for a moment. “Joe. I'm pregnant.” she said it plain and simple. Better to get it out all at once. Joseph sat in shock. For a moment he couldn't believe his ears and worry began to grow in Evelyn's gut. 

“Yo..you're pre.. pregnant?” Joseph stuttered. 

“Yes.” she answered. Another moment of silence passed as she studied his face. She jumped a bit when he threw up his arms and hollered in excitement. 

“Whoo!” Joseph exclaimed. He brought his arms down and wrapped them around her in a tight embrace. They looked at each other, smiles on each others faces. Joseph kissed Evelyn and said. “I love you, more than the world itself.” 

X X X

Joseph awoke to the sight of an Amarillo sky. The sun was just now cresting the rise, shining faint light on the hills and cliffs that dotted the landscape. Even though the sight was beautiful his heart was heavy with the memory of the dream that he had just experienced. It had been more than a dream. It had been a memory that at one time had been of his most cherished but now it seemed bittersweet. He rubbed a tear from his eye but had a smile on his face as he did so. He got up from where he had slept and walked a few paces away to relieve himself after which he walked back and sat down on a rock and watched the sun rise. Enjoying his memories. But as they had the last few days the joy from the memories turned to anguish then to anger. His visage hardened and he allowed the anger to flow into his heart once more. He would need that anger to accomplish the task that he had set out to complete. 

Joseph stared at the sun as it continued its climb into the sky. The anger was now beginning to boil into a rage and the color began to drain from his vision. He clenched his fist, swearing to himself that Bison Bill was going to die at his hands for what he had taken from him. The anger bubbled up from the depths and Joseph loosed a roar at the sun. A roar of anguish and pain, one of deep sorrow and hatred.

Jessie jumped awake, her heart racing.To be suddenly woken from a deep sleep by the sound of an angry Male tiger wasn't something that happened a lot. Leaning on one arm she looked over to where the sound had come from. She could see Joseph on his knees with his head down, his shoulders shaking, both arms lying on the ground in front of him. She could hear his sobs, she could tell how they ran through his body. She had sensed that something had been eating at him since he had come into town and killed the sheriff and anyone else who wore the red sash on their arms. Before Jessica could change her mind she got up and quietly walked over to Joseph. She didn’t know why she was going to to this but she felt that she needed to. 

He seemed not notice that she was behind him, even when she kneeled down behind him and wrapped her arms around him. To her surprise Joseph didn't jump or pull away. He instead leaned into her embrace. She knew by the way he cried that it was grief, the kind of grief that came from lost loved ones, a grief that she herself had experienced. Jessica leaned her head against his shoulder as sobs wracked his body. "I loved them." he said quietly. "More than I have ever loved anything in this damn world." The last words were said through clenched teeth. Jessica said nothing but held him tighter.

"But they were taken away from me." Another sob caused his body shudder. He lifted his hands, looking at them. "And I don't know how to live without them." Joseph sighed and lifted his head. "Thank you, for the hug." 

Jessica let go of him and sat up straight. "Hey, you seemed to have needed it." She answered, feeling her cheeks grow a bit hot. 

Joseph stood up and turned to look at her. "I don't know where you are going but you are welcome to ride with me." 

Jessica thought for a moment. She had no idea where to go herself. Surely she would just end up in some random town so why not ride with him to the next one. Hell It beat walking. "I think that I'll ride with you to the next town. If that's ok?" 

"That's more than ok." Joseph answered as he held his paw out for her to grab. She took it and he helped her up. Together they walked back to the campfire and started packing. Jessica took the opportunity to ask who Joseph was after and what had happened. After a silent moment of her thinking that she wouldn't get an answer Joseph spoke.

"I'm after a bison."   
"Not Bison Bill?" Jessica blurted out.  
"That's the one."  
"Why?" Jessica asked.

Joseph was quiet for another moment. "Because he killed my wife and daughter.” he looked her in the eyes. “I went into downtown zootopia for some supplies and to answer a letter that I had received. I knew who the letter was from and he knew what my answer would be." 

Joseph sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. "Ya see back in the day I was a sniper for ole Bison Bill. Killed a great many mammals for his sorry hyde." Joseph threw a pebble that he had grabbed. "Really wish I hadn't, but I was young and stupid and did what I was good at and it payed damn good. About seven years ago I met my wife in a small town near Sandy Cove while I was scouting the place for Bison Bill.” Joseph grabbed his hat as if to put it on but stopped. 

“We fell in love and I left Bill's gang. He was mighty sore about it but left us in peace after i refused his begging for me to stay. In the letter he wanted me to rejoin his gang but I declined." Joseph shot up and threw down his hat that he had been holding. Jessica sat and listened, jumping when he threw his hat down. Joseph paced for a moment, pain contorted his visage. He stopped and spun around and looked Jessica in the eyes. The pain, regret and unfiltered rage struck her to her soul and for as long as she lived she would never forget how he looked and what he said next. "I wasn't there to protect them and my actions doomed them. But I swear to you and to all of creation that I will not rest until I hold that bastard Bison Bill's heart in my fangs and feel it beat its last beat." 

Jessica sat silently as Joseph calmed himself. She sat in shock at the face she had witnessed, his green eyes had once again turned into slits, his scent changing to something she had not come across. A scent that had the linger of death. She watched him as he bent over and picked up his hat. He grabbed his other things and placed them on the motorbike. Jessica had begun to do the same. Breaking her silence she asked. "There any room on that bike fer me?"

Joseph turned his head slightly. One of his eyes catching hers. The green slit of a savage tigers eyes still made her uneasy. "Sure." He replied. He then got on and she followed by slinging her left leg over the bike, sitting behind him. She wrapped her arms around his midsection. If he didn’t like it Joseph made no mention of it as he kickstarted the bike. It rumbled to life with a sputtering growl that seemed as angry and full of rage as he did. Without a word he placed the motorbike into gear and they sped off. Joseph had waited long enough for his vengeance and he was determined to make to Bison Bill quickly.

As Jessica rode on the back, the wind whipping at her fur she decided that staying at the next town wasn't going to work for her. She had been aimlessly wandering through the desert for a few years now with no idea of where she belonged. She wasn't entirely sure if she belonged with Joseph but she did know that he would need her help and he would need it soon. So at the next town she would stay with him from then and until he was done with his quest. Then God only knew after that. The sun hit their backs as the pair rode towards the Palm tower, dust billowing behind them.

A small mammal burst through a door made for those of his size, hurriedly he scurried around the larger mammals. It helped to know where you where going and this weasel definitely knew his way around the saloon. He rushed to the back and knocked on a door. A moment later came a gruff reply. "WHAT?!"

The weasel winced from the sound but opened the door using the lower knob. He entered a room decorated with various maps and pictures on the walls. A few native mammal trinkets hung about. The floor was bare wood and creaked in spots. But in the middle of the room was a large table. Behind it sat an even larger figure, his horns protruding out menacingly. The sunlight from the window behind him threw shadows on his face and upper body and smoke billowed from the Bisons nostrils, the red tip of a cigar barely lit the darkness.The weasel shook nervously but took a few steps forward. "So my diminutive friend. Why have you bothered me?" The Bison asked with a deep, gravel filled voice.

The weasel now holding his hat wrung it tightly in his hands. "Mr. Bill s-sir, I have n-news of Joseph s-sir."

"Oh you do huh?" Bison Bill asked as he exhaled another puff of smoke. The cigar he smoked lighting up his face a bit as he drew another pull.

"Y-yes sir. Joseph has left the Coyote Canyons and is heading towards us. He will be here by dusk sir." The weasel answered. 

Bison Bill chuckled. "No he won't." He exhaled and took another drag on the cigar. "I want you to get a few of the boys together and have them to ride out and meet him. Tell them not to return until they kill him." 

The weasel nodded. "Y-yes sir. Right away." The weasel turned and and made for the door. Bison Bill stopped him though.

"Oh and Jimmy, get our old friend Mongo in on this. He hasn't had anything to do in awhile." The Bison said as he put the cigar out. Jimmy the weasel swallowed hard and nodded. He then left the room and made for the mammals he would need for the job. His nerves getting worse the more he thought of Mongo.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica sat on the back of the motorbike, holding tightly to Joseph as the vehicle bounced over the dry desert floor. They had been riding for maybe and hour, the sun steadily climbed into the sky on their left bringing its heat across the desert floor. Joseph’s long coat flapped in the wind flapping against Jessica’s legs and the rifle holster that sat under her left leg. Joseph hadn’t said anything since they had left the campsite they had spent the night at. He seemed focused on something ahead. Jessica knew that it was his vengeance. 

As the sun climbed and the day became brighter there came a strange sight in front of them. It seemed to be a dust storm coming from the south. Joseph knew better than to think it was a dust storm. Much too early in the day for that. Jessica could see the cloud of dust also and the concerned expression on Josephs face. Without a word Joseph brought the motorbike to a stop near an outcropping of rocks that had been coming up on their left. He shut the motorbike off. “Hop off.” He said to Jessica. She got off the bike followed by him a second later. After getting off he reached down on the left side of the bike and grabbed the rifle from its leather holster. Jessica watched as he opened the breach and brought it to his lips, blowing through it to clear the barrel of any gunpowder and sand. He then removed his hat and placed it on the motorbike. 

Joseph turned to Jessica, his savage green eyes seemingly staring into her soul more than looking to her. “Do you know how to use a pistol?” he asked.

“Yes.” Jessica answered.   
“Good.” Joseph replied. “That dust cloud that's coming at us isn’t natural. I reckon ole Bison Bill has sent some of his men to stop me before I get to him." Joseph then walked over to a spot on the rocks and climbed atop one of them. Taking up a position behind a rock that provided cover and a place to rest his rifle. He flipped up a strange looking sight. It was a rectangle and had a small cone shaped piece that had a whole in the middle.

Jessica's curiosity got the better of her. "What kind of rifle is that?" she asked.

Joseph looked at her with a calm expression. “This is a Shiloh Sharps model 1874. It’s a lever action breach loader that has been fitted with double set triggers and a vernier sight. I had this one special made with a thirty four inch barrel, standard size is thirty inches. It also has been converted to use a special .45 caliber one hundred and ten grain metal cartridge with a five hundred grain paper patch bullet. These rifles have been marked up to shoot twelve hundred yards but this one shoots a might further.” 

Jessica smiled as she didn’t quite understand all of what was said. But at least the wild eyed tiger knew his rifle. “Hey, uh what about that pistol?” She asked. 

Joseph reached down and pulled a colt .45 from a holster on his belt and handed it to her. “This has a bit of a kick so wait until they get close enough. There’s ammo for it on my belt, just grab it when you need more.”

Jessica nodded and swallowed hard as she checked the gun. She turned over laid flat on her stomach, watching the cloud of dust grow larger as the group got closer. Joseph could feel her trembling a bit as she lay next to him. “It’ll be alright. Just keep your head down and shoot anything that’s not me. They won’t be expecting you to be with me anyhow.”

“Ok.” Jessica replied “How many do you think there is?”

“About twenty, maybe a few more.” 

“Twenty? That’s a lot!” Jessica replied.

“It’s not too bad. Better odds for them.” He said as he looked at her with his feral green eyes. A smirk on his face. 

The look unsettled her but there wasn’t very much else for her to do short of run and with those mammals on motorbikes she wouldn’t get far. She cursed herself for getting into this mess. She just had to take pity on some mammal with a death wish.”Get ready!” she heard Joseph say. Jessica took a deep breath and steadied her mind. 

The dust cloud was much bigger now and she could hear the rumbling sound of the engines. She counted the riders and came up to twenty one. All of them armed to the teeth and looking just as mean. From the corner of her eye she could see Joseph adjust his sight one last time then before she knew it a deafening boom roared and fire spit from the end of the barrel. Jessica watched as the round traveled down range and struck a wolf dead in the heart. Before Jessica could praise Joseph for the impressive shot another boom and a spit of fire sent another round down range. She watched as he opened the breach and placed another round in, then took aim and pulled the trigger. 

She was impressed that this mammal could lay out rounds so quickly with his rifle. Feeling a bit safer about her situation she returned her attention back to the gang that was quickly gaining ground on them. By now three of their group had fell victim to Joseph’s eagle eyed accuracy and they had begun to split up. Bullets crashed into the rocks above Jessica’s and Joseph’s heads. Jessica flinched, ducking her head for cover as Joseph fire off another round that struck a badger in the head. The body flew from the bike and tumbled to the ground. By now the gang had gotten close enough for Jessica to return fire with the .45. She looked up and took aim on a coyote that had gotten to close.

With a squeeze of the trigger fire and thunder roared from the barrel and struck the coyote in his right arm. The coyote fell from the bike but quickly got up and pulled a pistol with his good arm, firing a few shots before a loud boom echoed from beside Jessica and a round from the rifle laid him to rest. More rounds peppered the stone above their heads and around them as the remaining sixteen in the group started to circle around the small enclosure that they hid in. Jessica took aim at cougar with an eye patch and fired. The first round missed but the second hit and knocked him off the bike. She kept firing at the cougar which kept him pinned down until she fired the last three rounds. The hammer clicked, surprising her. Jessica ducked down and grabbed some more rounds from Joseph’s gun belt as another round fired from the rifle claiming another life.

Soon the dust had become too thick to see any of the riders. Joseph loaded another round into the rifle and aimed is at a spot behind them. As if he had been summoned the cougar that Jessica had shot jumped over the rocks only to be met with a loud thunder and a round to the chest which knocked him back over the rock. From the other side came a rumbling roar of anger followed by “Get him!”

Jessica spun the cylinder closed and took aim. Waiting for another mammal to come over the rocks. She laid on the ground as rounds peppered the rocks again, a bullet grazing her left arm. She screamed out in pain as two wolves came over the rocks followed by a jackal and a Bengal tiger. All of them firing at Jessica and Joseph, another round grazing Jessica in the leg. Joseph had taken notice and now he was starting to lose his cool temper that he normally had in a gunfight as a bullet struck him in the left arm. Joseph could feel the strong urge for blood taking over him and he welcomed it. He pulled his long coat off and roared defiantly with his head back allowing his primal side to take control. The four mammals stopped shooting as they watched Joseph lose control of his mind. Jessica moved away as she caught the scent he was giving off.

The air went quiet except for the roar of the few bikes that had been circling to keep the dust kicked up. Joseph leveled his head and looked at the four mammals with a toothy grin. They barely had time to look at one another as he bolted for a wolf, his fangs grabbing the wolf’s exposed neck and pulling all that was inside out. Blood and gore dripped from his maw as Joseph jumped to the next victim. The Bengal tiger bared his fangs and claws as the two clashed. But Joseph being an Amur tiger was more than a match for the Bengal. With one mighty swipe of his claws the Bengals chest was ripped open followed by a bit to the neck. As his body fell to the ground Joseph kicked him into the stream of motorbikes. Loud yelps were followed by crashing and curses. 

Jessica got to her feet as Joseph ran to the spot where the sound of crashing was. A roar was followed by screams and gunshots as Joseph thrashed around, slashing at whatever was in reach. Jessica followed the sound of the carnage around the rocky outcrop that they had taken shelter in. Fear had sunk into her as she listened to the screaming. She jumped when the body of a small mammal landed in front of her still gurgling on its blood, its neck a mangled mess of flesh. After that she heard motorbikes staring up and leaving. Two speed by, the riders wearing terrified looks upon their faces as if they had seen the devil himself. A third one made an attempt to leave but as he speed by Joseph emerged from the dust like a wraith, murder and hatred in his feral eyes.

As he leapt he collided with the mammal on the bike and they both fell. A sharp scream was quickly silenced. The dust had now began to settle and Joseph stood up from his latest kill, blood covered his muzzle and face along with his chest and most of his forearms. He looked around for a moment, his shirt all torn and tattered exposing his muscles beneath. Gore hung from his mouth as he watched the other two bikers ride into the distance. He roared in defiance and rage at the loss of two perfect specimens such as them. Hearing movement Joseph turned around; his savage eye’s falling upon Jessica as she trembled. Joseph started to walk towards her, stalking her almost. As he grew closer Jessica found her voice. “J...Joseph It’s me. Jessica. You need to snap out of it.” 

Joseph roared and dashed towards her, closing the distance in a second. She braced herself, arms up and looking away as she screamed. When the attack didn’t come she looked at him. He was close to her face and she kept her head turned and eyes from him as to not show a challenge. Fear gripped her but she fought through it. “Joseph, you have t...to calm down.” She told him. He snarled at her as he took in her scent, making her yelp a bit. “P...please Joseph, I mean you no harm.” Suddenly remembering the hug that she had given him the day before and how much it had meant to him she summoned enough courage and wrapped her arms around his bloody torso. Jessica pressed her ear to his chest to listen to his heart beat which was beating faster than a hummingbird’s wing.

Joseph struggled for a moment but as his heart rate slowed he started to come to his senses. His mind seemed to have a fog over it and it was slowly lifting to Jessica’s delight. They stood there for what felt like more than an hour before Joseph said anything. “Color.”

“What?” Jessica asked.   
“There’s no color anymore. I can’t see any color Jessie.”

They sat down, Joseph placed his head against her shoulder and she began to stroke the top of his head. “I know honey, I know.” She said quietly as a tear flowed down her cheek, the surrounding rocks and sky in different shades of grey. “It’ll be ok, I promise.”


End file.
